Finnceline, by Ice Queen y Marshall Lee
by TheOnlyGirlInTheWorld
Summary: Ice Queen y Marshall Lee han decidido hacer un FanFic sobre Finn y Jake; pero deben secuestrar a Fiona y Cake para que lo escuchen. ¿Qué sucederá en esa historia? ¿Qué repercusiones conllevará que cierta humana escuché todo lo pensado por el vampiro? [Finnceline, Fiolee y GumIce] Mi primera historia, espero que les guste. ADVERTENCIA: Posible "lemmon" en futuros capítulos.


**Hola. Vengo para traerles una historia sobre esta serie. Esta serie es una de mis favoritas, por lo que quise intentar hacer un "fic". Espero que sea del agrado de cada lector que se moleste en leer esta historia.**

_**Los personajes de **__**Hora de aventura**__** no son de mi propiedad, sino de sus respectivos creadores.**_

* * *

_Capitulo uno: "La captura de las heroínas."_

Era un nuevo día en la tierra de Aaa, donde la joven humana de cabellos rubios mataba monstruos aterradores como cada día. Y como cada día, era el Dulce reino al que la joven Fiona debía salvar de tan aterradores individuos.

El Dulce principe se encontraba escondido tras un árbol, bajo la vigilancia de la compañera felina de la humana. El joven Gumball dudaba del motivo dicho por la gata para dejar a la joven "niña" de 14 años luchar sola contra tan aterrador monstruo. _"Tiene que aprender a defenderse sola"_,le había dicho la gata como excusa a sus múltiples preguntas. Y eso era lo que no convecía al joven de la realeza; la humana ya sabía defenderse perfectamente sola, por eso era la mejor y más famosa heroína de Aaa.

- Te lo preguntaré otra vez Cake, y esta vez quiero que me respondas con la verdad; ¿por qué Fiona está peleando sola? - cuestionó, molesto, el joven principe mirando a la pequeña gata

Cake suspiro con rendición y observó al principe rogandole con la mirada que no le hiciera hablar, pero Gumball no cambió su expresión ni su decisión. Por lo tanto la joven gata tuvo que explicarse al principe, aunque habló de muy mala gana.

- Verá alteza, Fiona insistió en luchar sola para entrenarse para la pelea que tendrá mañana contra Ice Queen, ya que la dama de azul ha insistido en que mi niñita está enamorada del niño bonito y Fi, de terca que es, la ha retado a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo para hacerla callar. - la gata hablaba lentamente, intentando que la explicación no molestara ni impresionara al principe

- ¿Quién es "el niño bonito"? - preguntó el joven principe, con una expresión de clara confusión en su rosado rostro

- Marshall Lee... - susurró la gata, en un intento fallido de que Gumball no lo llegara a escuchar

Los ojos morados del principe se abrieron de la impresión; pensar que Fiona se había picado por hablar de "él" lo hacía pensar que la dama de azul, _su_ dama de azul, tenía razón sobre los sentimientos de la humana. Al pensar en esa posibilidad le surgió otra duda en su cabeza. ¿Ice Queen también se picó porque también siente algo por el molesto vampiro? Eso fue algo que al principe no le causó gracia.

- Y... - comenzó a hablar Gumball, con una voz decaída - ...¿tú crees que Ice Queen este, también, enamorada de él?

Cake ya se estaba preparando para oír _"¿¡Qué?!" _o tal vez _"Eso no lo puedo permitir"_ por parte del joven de piel rosada, pero no se imaginaba "esa" pregunta. La felina lo miró con sorpresa por algunos breves segundos hasta que habló.

- No lo creo, esa vieja parece, más bien, estar enamorada de usted. - respondió la pequeña gata cuidando sus palabras

Esa fue la respuesta más anelada por el joven principe de azúcar, sonrió levemente y susurró un _"Me alegro..."_. La sonrisa del Dulce principe y la confunsión de la felina fueron interrumpida por un grito femenino.

Ambos personajes voltearon en dirección hacia donde provenía el grito, y allí divisaron a la joven humana insconciente en el duro suelo, y a su lado el joven Marshall Lee evitando un golpe del monstruo en dirección a la humana.

- ¡FIONA! - gritaron ambos con una real preocupación

El vampiro volteó a ver a los dos individuos con el ceño fruncido, les indicó con la mirada que se llevaran a Fiona de allí y rápido; lo otros dos le hicieron caso y el peli-negro intentó vencer al monstruo para poder ayudar a _su_ Fiona y gritar a los otros dos que ni enterados del golpe que sufrió la joven rubia.

El vampiro observó con detenimiento al monstruo allí presente intentando saber de qué clase de ser se trataba, ya que al ser el Rey Vampiro y futuro gobernante de la Nocheósfera debía conocer cada clase de monstruo que pudiera habitar en Aaa o en su futuro reino. Sus orbes rojizos se abrieron como dos platos ante el monstruo, era una especie muy rara de "demonio de hielo", solo la magia de hielo podía hacerles frente a estos demonios.

Marshall Lee tuvo que cerrar los ojos suavemente intentando concentrarse para poder pensar en un plan para vencer al demonio. La única solución era llamar a Ice Queen, pero la reina estaba muy ocupada en esos momentos terminando el trabajo que hacía en conjunto con el sensual vampiro. Así que el peli-negro debía usar algo de la poca magia que Simone le había enseñado, justo despues de darle una gema con la misma magia de la corona pero sin la maldición; gema que siempre llevaba consigo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el vampiro rodeó sus manos con una ligera energía azul celeste y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el demonio, congeló las piernas del monstruo y sus brazos.

- ¡AAARRRGGG! - rugió el demonio en un intento fallido de asustar a Marshall Lee

El vampiro ignoró el rugido del monstruo y siguió congelando al demonio, cuando ya hubo terminado se alejó levemente, respiró hondo y flotó velozmente hacia el congelado monstruo y lo golpeó fuertemente. Al golpearlo una gran grieta se formó, la cual se hizo más grande hasta acabar por romper al demonio en miles de trozos de hielo.

- Qué bien, no fue tan dificil. - dijo Marshall Lee descendiendo lentamente al suelo

Gumball y Cake se acercaron al sensual vampiro con una expresión de confusión y una ceja alzada.

- ¿Desde cuando sabes usar la magia de Ice Queen? - preguntó la felina mirando con curiosidad al joven vampiro

- Bueno, Ice Queen me enseñó luego de haber regalado esto. - dicho esto el peli-negro mostró una colgante con una gema roja con forma de copo de nieva en una cadena de hielo

- ¿Y por qué te regalaría Ice Queen algo a ti? - preguntó Gumball, demostrando unos grandes celos

- Tal vez porque es como mi segunda madre, ¿eh? - dijo Marshall Lee mirando al peli-rosa con enojo

Ambos chicos se miraban con gran odio mientras se lanzaban rayos por los ojos ante la gata que intentaba procesar lo dicho por el vampiro y el tono de voz del principe. Pasaron varios segundos en completo silencio hasta que un leve quejido hizo que los tres voltearan a ver a Fiona, la cual se estaba despertando. El primero en ir hacia ella fue el sensual vampiro, seguido del principe y la gata.

- Fi, ¿estás bien? - preguntó el de cabellos azabache mirandola con preocupación

- ¿Ah? Sí...creo que sí. - respondió la rubia incorporandose, mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con una mano

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir una sola palabra más, una corriente de aire frío se hizo presente ante estos cuatro personajes. Las hojas de los árboles volaron, las flores del suelo salieron volando y una figura comenzó a formarse. Una hermosa mujer de cabello blanco platino y piel azulada en un hermoso bestido azul.

- Marsh, cariño, ¡ya está terminado! - exclamó Ice Queen abrazando fuertemente al joven vampiro, provocando que el principe gruñera levemente

- ¿Ya? - preguntó el peli-negro soltandose suavemente del abrazo, como respuesta la dama de azul asintió con eufusividad - ¡Qué bien! - exclamó Marshall Lee alzando el puño al aire

- Marshall, ¿de qué está hablando la vieja? - preguntó la rubia muy confundida

Ice Queen miró con ira a la humana, y antes de que nadie pudiera hablar o tan siquiera parpadear Fiona, Cake y Marshall Lee habían desaparecido; dejando a Ice Queen sola junto a Gumball. El principe estaba sorprendido y con un ligero rubor al verse solo junto a _su _reina helada.

- ¿Dónde están Fio... - antes de que el principe pudiera terminar su pregunta, la maga de hielo juntó sus labios con los del joven de azúcar

Gumball se sonrojó como un tomate y abrió los ojos de la impresión; y antes de que pudiera responder al beso la reina se separó lentamente del principe y le sonrió dulcemente, aumentando así el sonrojo de Gumball, si es que era posible.

- Ya volverán _mi_ principe, solo debes esperar. - le explicó Ice Queen al principe, y antes de marcharse depositó un tierno beso en lo labios de Gumball

Otra vez una corriente de aire envolvió los jardines y así como vino se fue, llevandose a la dama de azul con ella. Gumball seguía estatico en el suelo, luego sonrió como tonto enamorado y se dejó caer al suelo soltando un gran suspiro.

Mientras esto sucedía; una humana, una gata, un vampiro y una maga de hielo se encontraban en el castillo helado en el centro del reino helado. La gata estaba atada con una cadena de hielo a las paredes; la humana tenías las piernas congeladas; el vampiro flotaba a un lado de Fiona; y Ice Queen estaba sentada en su trono de hielo.

- Bien, vosotras dos habeís sido las afortunadas primeras lectoras de mi nuevo _FanFic_, pero esta vez no lo he hecho yo sola; Marshall Lee me ha ayudado a hacerlo. - habló la reina muy contenta

Ambas heroínas miraron confundidas al vampiro, el cual simplemente se encogió de hombros cruzando sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

- Bien, comenzemos con la nueva historia sobre _Finn y Jake_. - habló la reina antes de comenzar a leer el libro que reposaba en su regazo

"Comenzaba un nuevo día en la tierra de Ooo...

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo lo que mi inspiración pudo traerles para el primer capitulo. Esper que les haya gustado. Es mi primera historia, así que espero su más sincera opinión. Nos vemos en el primer capitulo.**

**Bye!**

**The Only Girl**


End file.
